Wind Knight The Beginnings
by Ultrasonic215
Summary: Christmas Eve, 2014. I have always been prepared for anything this city will try to throw at me. But, I really didn't know that all of this will be just be the beginning of something more. Just what happened for something like this to come? Well then, take a seat, it's going be a while...
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYBODY! Ultrasonic215 has returned to bring you all a new crossover. One that I, and possibly all of you, have been waiting for to come. I had announced it almost a year ago, and now it is finally here. Ladies and Gentlemen of Fanfiction, I give you Wind Knight The Beginnings. This chapter is technically not a chapter, but more like an informational page of who is in this, where and when this is taking place, and how you guys can help me out since it's a work-in-progress story.**

**Cast:**

**Bruce Wayne/Batman: Sonic the Hedgehog. Maurice Hedgehog will be his secret identity, Wind Knight being the name when he is in suit, and Sonic being a nick name/stage name as he is a careered skater. He will be in his twenties, more specificly 23. Also, since he and Batman are voiced by Roger Craig Smith, changing his voice will be no problem.**

**Alfred Pennyworth: Sir Charles the Hedgehog. Tech support and information broker. Will remain uncle and guardian for Sonic.**

**Captain James Gordon: Maxillian Acorn. Will be captain of the police force.**

**Barbara Gordon: Sally Acorn. She will be the same age as Barbara.**

**Vicki Vale: Mina Mongoose. She may be a singer, but I thought she could be a good reporter.**

**Alberto Falcone: Snively Robitnik. The Robotniks will be this story's answer to the Falcones.**

**Bane: Knuckles the Echidna. His alias will be Toxin Fist. As term of backstory, former guardian of the Master Emerald, almost harnessed all of its power until the Emerald nearly destroyed him. Now uses artificial liquid-based chaos energy, injected through his blood, but has become a addiction.**

**Copperhead: Suggested by Negatory Nazo, Lord Mordred Hood. The name will be Copperhead, and will remain as a male, mobian cobra. As the game suggested of its Copperhead, he will be part of a large group with the same name.**

**Deadshot: Nack the Weasel. Alias will be Sniper Fang. He will use the same weapons and targeting system as Deadshot, so there will be no 'cork guns.'**

**Deathstroke: Shadow the Hedgehog. Seems to be the best fit, as it was complied that Shadow is part of GUN, now former, and he was a medical experiment. Alias, Dark Strike.**

**The Electrocutioner: Mighty the Amerdello. Alias is currently undeveloped, unless any of you have suggestions, please write in the reviews.**

**Firefly: Bean the Dynamite. Suggested by Negatory Nazo, who also suggested the alias Frying Duck. However, it does not feel right, so please leave a suggestion in the reviews.**

**Killer Croc: Vector the Crocodile. His alias will be Killer Croc, and he will have a more monsterous appearance than how he usually appears. **

**Shiva: Bride of the Conquering Storm. Suggested by Negatory Nazo, and she appeared my previous story, The Initiation. Her will be changed to Arashi o Seifuku, or just Arashi, which is Japanese of her name.**

**Black Mask: Mephiles the Dark. His alias will be Crystal Mask, and his mask will be his crystaled form, but will look the Shadow duplicate without the mask.**

**The Penguin: Jet the Hawk. Alias will be The Hawk, and yes, it may not be the best name. **

**Anarky: A surprise!**

**Bird: Storm the Abatross. Best I could come up with.**

**The Mad Hatter: Silver the Hedgehog. It could work, right?**

**Calendar Man: ?**

**Ricky 'Loose Lips' Leblanc: ?**

**Enigma: Miles 'Tails' Prower. It makes sense if you think about.**

**Commissioner Loeb: GUN Commander. If anyone knows his real name, please tell me in the reviews.**

**Warden Joesph: ?**

**Braden: Suggested once again by Negatory Nazo, Geoffrey St. John.**

**Harvey Bullock: After months of searching, I had finally found him! Rotor the Walrus.**

**Candy(One of Penguin's assistants): Wave the Swallow. She's smart, so I thought it could work.**

**Tracey(One of Penguin's assistants): ?**

**Harleen Quinzel: Rosy the Rascal, before she went...*coco clock going off***

**The Joker: Scourge the Hedgehog. Will be called Scorcher like my Infinite Chaos stories. Reason? Psychotics...nuff said.**

**Place:**

**Because I believe that Westopolis, from Shadow the Hedgehog, is too small; the location for this story will be taking place in Station Square. **

**Time:**

**This will take place on Christmas Eve of 2014. **

**Now for how all of you guys come in. As you saw the casting list, there are a few characters missing, and would like you guys to help me in this. Now there are some terms that you will have to follow when it comes to your suggestions. I will not be accepting any OCs, nor will I put in my own. Characters must be actual and official characters from the games, cartoons, anime, and comics. The characters you wish to suggest must also be a logical match to be the remaining characters. **

**Well, that does it for this. So please be leave a review, and kindly give me suggestions that can be beneficial FOR the story, NOT AGAINST it. The first chapter will come out as soon as everything is in place. I'll see you guys time!**


	2. Suit Up

**FINALLY GOT IT ALL READY AND GO! I thank thee, Negatory Nazo, for the suggestions of the aliases. And I want thank all of you readers, for not only reading my other stories, but for being patient for this story to come. Fair warning: To make this as accurate as can be to the game, I will playing bits of the actual game and write it down as I progress in I AM THE NIGHT Mode. Also, there will be times that I will be doing the side missions before and after bits of the actual story, so you will read those side missions in this story. This story will be read as how I played. Also, to anyone who suggested the Werehog to Sonic when he is Wind Knight, that will NOT happen IN THIS STORY...care to make a guess? ;) Anyway, LET'S DO IT TO IT! **

**P.S. POVS will change**

**Chapter 1: Suit Up**

Station Square. One of the biggest cities in The United Federations. What's bigger that this, try Empire City. We got everything here. Schools, stores, hotels, businesses, some Chili Dogs stands, all of that. But that's during the morning, when the city's façade is in play. Once the sun sets down and the moon rise's up, that's when the city's true color come out. Thugs, killers, dealers, the mob, corrupted businesses; the whole nine yards.

The cops in this city are "claiming" they are doing the best they can do. But, it turns out that most of them are just crocked and corrupted; paid to just look away. Almost every cop is on a payroll. They're likely paid by mobsters, like The Robotniks, Crystal Mask...there's a reason why the city is very dangerous. It's almost like no one can do a damn thing about it.

That's where I come in. In fact, I'm stepping in the elevator right now. Now I bet you're wondering who I am and what I'm talking about, am I right? Well, for starters, the name is Maurice Hedgehog, but people in the city call me Sonic. Why? During the day, I'm just a billionaire, philanthropist, careered skater who lives with his uncle, who happens to be a CEO of Hedge-Tech Industries. I know, I am pretty loaded, but I'm not like other billionaires. You see, during the night, I am a whole different person. Every night, I go hunting, cleaning the streets, striking fear to my prey. Ever since I did that for the past two years, people are always wondering what I am. Well I can tell you this, I am the masked hunter, the swiftful crusader, the dark blur...but, I prefer what the people had started call me, one name the describes what I am and what I do.

I am The Wind Knight.

(Switching to third POV)

In a deep dark cave, many bats are hanging upside on the ceiling of the cave; sleeping with their wings covering their forms. But a light began to illuminate from a tunnel. One of the bats, the largest, was awoken by the sound of a elevator descending to the cave. As the elevator opened, a figured has formed out of the elevator. The bat screeched at what it saw, and thus awoken the other bats, and now they flew away from the figure, thinking that it was a possible threat.

The figure is seen as an anthropoid hedgehog, cladded in a longed sleeved, warm shirt and pants. He continued walking to the center of the cave. Only, constructed within the cave were metal platforms and stairs. On one platform is where a set of screens, radios, and keyboards; arranged with coding, maps, police frequencies, and news broadcast. On the other was landing platform, and on it was a strange metal plank, clapped to the platform as if no one was ever going to move. The hedgehog continued to walk as he stepped on the stairs lead to the computer set. He then heard a weather warning from of the screens.

_"Police and emergency services are urging Station Square residents to stay off the roads and in their homes tonight in light of the severe winter storm warning."_

**_Ultrasonic215 Presents..._**

The hedgehog continued walking until he gotten in front of the computer, and then changed the channel. As he did, he then saw a recorded interview, with him in it. Enstead of what he is wearing now, he was wearing a navy suit, complete with a tie. He was seen talking to a reporter; a very attractive reporter, with purple hair on her head, while having blonde fur. She was also wearing a long winter coat that stop below her kness. The reporter is also an anthropoid, this one being a mongoose. The mongoose is known as Mina Mongoose, one of the city's best reporter.

_"No one is an island, Sonic. You have been back for two years now...you can't expect me to believe that Station Square's most eligible batchler is spending another Christmas alone."_

_"...you just ran out of time."_

He changed the channel after his response in the interview. As he did, he saw another recorded broadcast, this taking place in Prison Island. The man speaking was the city's police commissioner, Abraham Tower.

_"...knowing that tonight, we put to rest one of Station Sqaure's most heinous and relentless killers-Flying Frog."_

_"Commissioner Tower! Commissioner Tower-any comment on the rumor that it wasn't actually wasn't the cops who captured Mr. Frog?" a reporter asked_

_Then another anthropoid stepped, this being a chipmunk with brown fur and blonde hair on his head along with a mustache. He was also wearing a blue sweater with a SSPD vest underneath. "There is no such thing as a 'Wind Knight.'" the officer responded._

_"Captain Acorn, Captain Acorn...!"_

_"No further questions, no further questions."_

**_A Ultrasonic215 Production and Story..._**

"All units, all units, code ten at Prison Island. Communication is down. Possible 2-11." the police scanner spoke, giving Sonic a reason to get out. Behind him is another hedgehog, only much older than him with a white mustache and brown hair on his head, while having blue fur and quills. He is wearing a black suit with no tie around his collar.

"Delta 6-4, en-route."

"Dispatch, 5-9. Confirm code 10-this a break out?"

"Suspect identified as Crystal Mask. Repeat: Code 10 suspect is Crystal Mask. Commissioner Tower being held captive. Repeat: Commissioner Tower is 701."

"Time for me to get to work," the younger hedgehog said. Next to the computer, a pod rose from the ground. As Sonic stepped in front of it, the pod stopped and opened, revealing an armored suit in it. The armor is dark blue, almost giving it an illusion of it being black. It was padded on the areas of the torso, thighs, and arms. The gauntlets being specially made with two retractable blades in each, while having small wrist computers. The boots having some layer of armor, covering from the knees to the ankles. A belt is wrapped around the waist of the armor, carrying many capsules and holsters on the belt. And to top it off, it included a mask; openned at the bottom front for his muzzlea having an angry look on the eye slits, and having four spike like forms on the sides of the head; curved to look like horns. (And yes, there will be no cape for the suit)

With his speed, Sonic put on the armor. Wrapped the armor around his body; stomped his feet in his boots; placed his arms through the gauntlets; clipped his utility belt around his waist; and finally, carefully putting his mask by feeding his side quills into the horns, while having his back quills hanging through the back of the mask. His eyes peeked through the slits of the mask.

_**Wind Knight The**_** _Beginnings_**

After preparing himself, Sonic, now Wind Knight, walked to the landing platform while pressing a few command keys on his left gauntlet. The clamps from the center of the plantform released the metal plank. as it did, the plank started to float off the ground by two feet. Sonic continued walking towards the plank, which turns out to be a jet board.

"Sonic, you do know that it's Christmas Eve, right?" asked the elder hedgehog, whose Sonic's uncle, Charles Hedgehog.

"It's just another work day for me, Chuck," Sonic responded, only with his voice now being deeper with a near raspy tone. He then leapt , spinning forward, on to the jet board. His feet landed firmly on the pads of the board. After twisting and turning himself and the board, Wind Knight faced the exit of the cave, a waterfall, and with a stomp from his left heel, he bursted through the waterfall with tremendous speed.

"Just as stubborn as his own father," Chuck muttered as turn to the computer set, with a big cup of coffee next to it.

In the skies of the city, Wind Knight was flying through the night, heading directly to Prison Island. In less than 20 seconds, he was above the island. Finding the perfect timing, he jumped off his jet board and dived straight to the ground. Whiling diving, he turned towards the wall of the prison and twisted himself for his feet to land on the wall. Finding another nearby wall, he jumped to it in a downward angle, and repeated this process. With one last jumped, he landed on the ground, crouched down.

_"Time to get to work," _Wind Knight thought.

**AND CUT! Everyone, break for lunch, we'll resume in a little bit! Vector, get your scaley tail to make-up now, you're up next! *Sees the readers* Oh, almost forgot about you guys. I know, we didn't get into the action, but this chapter felt it was too long to write. In the reviews, let me know that I should write longer or let me go on my own pace. But please realize that I get busy sometimes, so I will uploading when I can. Well, this is the intro of Wind Knight The Beginnings, and I hope all of you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review, and PM me for any questions you have for this, or any other of my stories. I'll see you guys next time!**


	3. Jail Break

**HEY GUYS! You may not believe this, but ever this story was published, this story has over 101 views…IN THE FIRST WEEK! Can you guys believe that?! Man, what a feat! To my readers, I say THANK YOU for reading the first two chapters, I could not believe how**** many countries across the globe have starting reading this. So without any disburses. LET'S DO IT TO IT! LIGHTS…CAMERA…ACTION!**

**Chapter 2: Jail Break**

Wind Knight, after making his entrance, finally stood up right. He surveyed his location on the island, and saw that he was on the West Wing of the prison. However, the entrance was nearly destroyed, almost as if it was ripped off by a bulldozer.

"_Looks like Crystal Mask entered the prison here. I got to find Commissioner Tower-before it's too late,"_ Wind Knight thought as he ran to the remains of the entrance. The sign of the entrance was blocking his way, but continued running as he saw a gap below the sign. Using his using speed, he slide underneath the wrecked sign. Once he was inside, he stood back up and continued running through the entrance hall. He saw the destruction on the wall, some guards lying on the floor, motionless. As he continued, he heard voices on a turn of the hallway.

"He said he'd leave my family alone if I did what he asked," a male voice complained.

"I hope he keeps his word. Thing is, you ain't gonna live to find out. Sorry, Warden, Crystal Mask can't have no loose ends lyin' around," another voice responded to the other. By hearing this, Wind Knight figured that the first voice belong to the Warden of the prison, and the second is one of Dark Stone's thugs. He was about to make a turn, but there was some debris blocking his way, but also noticed that there was a gap in the debris. He crouched down and started walking through the gap. He saw a human walking backwards of fear being expressed. He then saw a human, dressed in police uniform. He was assumed to be the warden. Another detail of the warden was he seemed to be wearing a patch over his eye. But then another person came into view, this time wearing a black suit, with a turtle neck underneath. However, his face was covered by a mask that gave a look of sharp stones, and eye slits were form for the thug to see. In his hand was a wooden baseball bat.

"NO PLEASE…" the warden pleaded before…

WHACK!

"Oh, I'm gonna kill ya, alright. But by the time I do, that eye won't be the thing missing," the thug threaten. By now, Wind Knight was already through the gap, and now stalking towards the thug. The warden had seen him.

"What is that…behind you?" the warden stammered in fear. The thug though, didn't believe him.

"Aw com'on, you expect to fall for that?!" the thug responded with a chuckle, thinking it was a joke. "I mean try something original you-" the thug stopped in midsentence as he saw a shadow on the wall. The shadow had, what appears to be horns coming out of his head. With a frightful look in the eyes, he quickly jerked around. He saw no one behind him.

"Down here," Wind Knight's deep voice rang out, calling out to the tall human. The human actually looked down and saw the armored hedgehog. He bursted out laughing.

"DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YA KIDDING ME!? YOU'RE THE RAT THAT EVERYONE'S BEEN YAPPIN' ABOUT!? HAHAHAHA!" the thug exclaimed hysterically. He bent with his hand on his knee, almost as if he was out of breath. The baseball bat still in his hand.

"I. Am. Not. A. Rat," Wind Knight snarled, before performing a round house kick on the thug's hand, knocking the bat out of it's grip. Using the momentum from the kick, Wind Knight brought that foot to a flip kick, hitting the thug square in the jaw. The thug was then dazed until Wind Knight jumped up and delivered another round house kick to the thug's face; sending him on the ground unconscious. Wind Knight turned towards the warden, but the warden was frighten.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" the warden yelled while picking up a lead pipe from the ground. He swung the pipe, but Wind Knight raised his left arm to deflect the pipe and punched the pipe away with his right. On instinct, Wind Knight grabbed the Warden's arm and twisted it, having the warden on his. "Don't hurt me!" the warden pleaded. He released the arm, but the warden remained on the ground. The warden's name was revealed on the name on this uniform, titled H. Watcher. He saw the armored vigilante with an observing eye...literally. "I-I heard the rumors, but you-you're not suppose to be re-"

"Who torn this place apart?" Wind Knight interrupted. From behind, he heard a loud thud coming from behind sealed doors. But then he heard a monstrous roar.

"I don't know what it is! It's huge!" Warden Watcher responded.

"Where's Crystal Mask?"

"I don't know...he's here for Commissioner Tower. Maybe one of his knows where's he heading."

"Here's another question: How did he get in?" Wind Knight asked with suspicion.

"All I did was clear out all men in this wing. I assumed Crystal Mask owns most of them anyway," Watcher admitted, with guilt.

"You're the warden of this prison. You're suppose stand up to criminals, not let them push you around," Wind Knight responded.

"What was I suppose to do?! He THREATEN my FAMILY! He was going to-"

"I don't have time for this. But you and I know what you did was not right."

"Look, I just to go home to my family."

With the conversation over, Wind Knight turned away from the warden and ran towards the sealed doors. The doors opened automatically when he stepped forth, and he entered. The room was revealed as a entire cell block, and almost each cell are containing the criminals Wind Knight had sent in. Most of the inmates jumped when they saw who entered the cell block. "Holy crap, it's him! The Rat!" some exclaimed while others glared. Ignoring them, Wind Knight continued running to the center of the cell block, where stairs are found leading to a lower level. At the end of stairs was a gate, and behind the gate Wind Knight saw two of hedgehogs, wearing suits, nearby a few cells

_"These are Crystal Mask's men. I need them to tell me where he is,"_ he thought as he opened the gate. The thugs turned a saw the armored hedgehog, or in their case, rat. One thug panicked and reached towards the cell control panel, trying to unlock the cells in the same level as they are in. The other actually charged towards Wind Knight and trying to deliver a punch. Wind knight just simply ducked and moved swiftly behind the thug and thrusted his elbow the thug's back. With the thug staggered, Wind Knight sent two punches, with the last one sending the thug to the ground. Wind Knight leaped onto the thug and delivered a solid punch to thug's face, an instant KO. Once that thug was down, the cells in the small room opened and two convicts bursted out of their cells, ready to fight. The first ran towards the armored hedgehog his foot raised to kick, but it was intercepted as Wind Knight caught the leg by the ankle and flipped the convict in the air and kicked him away while he was still in the air. The convict crashed to a nearby wall, instantly knocking him out. The last convict came charging at him with a fist raised, but acting quickly Wind Knight wrapped his hand around the fist and bent it backwards, forcing the thug to kneel in pain before his jaw was impacted by an armored knee. Turning to the last thug in the room, Wind Knight leapt into the air with his right foot raised into a fly kick. The kick landed to the thugs chest, knocking some wind out of him. With thug nearly incapacitated, Wind Knight wrapped his hand around the thug's throat and hold him up by the throat.

"Where's Crystal Mask?" Wind Knight asked, beginning the interrogation.

"How...the Hell...should know!?" the thug rasped in response.

"I have ways of making you talk. But the question is can you handle it before you're broken?" Wind Knight...'reasoned.'

'SCREW YOU!" the thug answered.

"I don't have time for this."

"Okay, OK! He's heading to the execution chamber...with Tower," the thug admitted.

"Smart move. Now you can take a nap," Wind Knight responded...before raising his left elbow and impacted it to the thug's masked face. The impact had rendered the thug unconscious thus having Wind Knight throwing him to the ground.

**SORRY GUYS! But I think that's going to do it for now. I know some of you said I should write longer, but sometimes I feel like I may not pull it off, so if these chapters come short, then I apologize in advance. For those who are concerning about the Werehog NOT being Wind Knight, I only have this to say;...make a guess of what will happen. Also, someone actually recommended to use LOONEY TUNES characters in this; when I meant official characters, I meant official characters from SONIC games, cartoons, anime, and comics. And the for no OCs; I want to see if I could make a story with no uses of OCs and use as many official characters out there. Nothing personal, but I want to this as a challenge. Oh, to someone who recommend me about deviantart, please tell me how exactly the site works, is it free, what I should do in it that can be relevant with my stories? Please leave a review, PM me if you like, and let me know what you guys. SEE YA!**


	4. Happy Thanksgiving!

**HEY HEY EVERYBODY! Ultrasonic215 here, giving you guys a quick update of what's going down! **

**First off, my Wind Knight story! I know that updates are slow at the moment, and for that, I am DREADFULLY sorry! I had some slight problems with me Xbox, which means my data was accidently erased, ergo: I have to start EVERYTHING again! BUT, that doesn't mean I'M BACKING DOWN! So don't worry, I WILL update! THAT IS A PROMISE!**

**Next on my list; my Q&A! Reason why I haven't done it yet? Not enough questions. So any of you who wants to ask, then ask. BUT, NO QUESTIONS THAT WILL FLAME! SO please, questions for, or my stories' cast.**

**And lastly; SOMETHING NEW! If you guys are unaware, I have started a new account…FOR DEVIANTART! That's right, I am posting some art for my fanfics, and I ask you, my dear and fair readers to check out my Deviantart profile. My username is Ultrasonic215. Give me some feedback either here in Fanfiction or Deviantart. **

**Well, there's the update. OH WAIT! Since today is Thanksgiving, I want to say thank you all for reading my fanfics, and being patient with me for over a year. **

**Well that being said, I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving, and enjoy your turkey, ham, mash potatoes, pies, and so. I know I had. I'll see you guys next time. This is Ultrasonic215, AND SPIN DASHING OUT OF HERE!**


End file.
